


Maximus Giganticus (Podfic Version)

by SkyPiglet



Series: 100% AmberField Fluff (PodFic Version) [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, amberfield, pure Amberfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: Rachel discovers that Max is a tiny bit taller than her. Cuteness ensues.Lots of AmberField fluff, some steamy parts (nothing explicit), and a splash of angst in one scene.This is a continuation from "If You Give a Max a Muffin", but reading that is not required.(Podfic version! This is my second try at doing something like this and I think I'm getting less awkward about it, yay. Link to original text can be found below.)
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield
Series: 100% AmberField Fluff (PodFic Version) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Maximus Giganticus (Podfic Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maximus Giganticus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419698) by [SkyPiglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet). 




End file.
